The invention relates generally to the field of modular computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to an enclosure for modular computer boards.
Products comprised of multiple systems, such as aircraft or elevators, traditionally have individual controllers with sensors that may be used to collect and store operational data for real-time analysis or analysis at a later time or date. However, this data is typically difficult to collect.
A number of single use devices have been employed to collect, store, preprocess, and transport data to a central computer, such as a central maintenance computer, and allow for uploading the data to an external location for analysis. A number of data bus architectures and formats have been developed to support this purpose but are proprietary and are not compatible. A system becomes compromised as expensive and custom data collection solutions are required to interface each component with each other and with a subsystem. These solutions tend to be inflexible in their design and unable to adapt to changing requirements or applications without extensive rework.
Using a microserver architecture allows for managing real-time maintenance, support, and supply chain of any product made up of one or more systems. Microservers may be embedded into a system and function as computer work stations on the product's system controller level. The microservers may use guided or unguided media to couple with other microservers or client counterparts (users). Physical transmission media are typically grouped into guided media, such as copper wire and fiber optics, and unguided media such as radio and lasers.
Microservers offer dual functionality as a webserver/computer workstation and provide a clustered, Internet addressable node that allows for local or remote access. An IP (Internet Protocol) address uniquely identifies the computer that is attached to that network and allows other computers to communicate with it. Each IP address consists of four bytes or octets, for example, 123.10.123.10.
The microserver hosts reconfigurable software that can collect and process data from an associated controller. It may also communicate with other microservers in its cluster or to higher clusters (such as a Portal managed fleet and flight operations managers) using a network such as the Internet.
Using this approach, managing a complex system such as a fleet of aircraft or vehicles may be accomplished using the Internet. Other applications where this may be applied include shipping containers, automobiles, spacecraft, appliances, human medical monitoring, or any other complex product with sensors and subsystems that require maintenance support and monitoring.
To implement a microserver requires an inexpensive, modular computer architecture, and is intended for embedded computing environments where applications depend on reliable data acquisition in extreme environments such as aircraft.
A typical microserver stack may comprise at least one motherboard (CPU) which acts as a controller for the peripheral components, an analog-to-digital converter, digital I/O, and other peripherals. The motherboard is a single board computer since it interfaces with all other PC components. This controller must support the signaling buses used on all additional boards. Other boards are available for GPS receivers, IEEE 802.11 communications and USB controllers. However, a card may perform a stand alone function without requiring a motherboard to control it.
Avionics means aviation electronics and comprises all electronic systems designed for use on an aircraft. This comprises communications, navigation and the display and management of multiple systems and hundreds of systems that are fitted to aircraft to meet individual roles.
Any equipment fitted to aircraft has to meet a series of rigorous design constraints. The aircraft presents electronics with a unique and sometimes highly complex environment. Airworthiness and certification is one of the most costly, time consuming, troublesome and difficult aspects of building any aircraft. As aircraft and aircrew reliance on avionics has increased, it has placed a duty of responsibility on the robustness of these systems.
For microserver use in aircraft applications, special consideration must be made of the operational environment, available real estate and ease of configuration.